everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gala Bewick
Gala Bewick (she/her) is one of the swan maidens meant for Swan Lake. Known for her outlandish quirks and proficiency in both maths and the arts, Gala is known at best, as an eccentric genius and at worst as a cloud-cuckooswanlander who's bringing down the beauty of swan lake with ridiculous and ugly artworks and behaviours. No one is entirely sure whether she identifies as a Royal or a Rebel but it's definitely one or the other! Making matters harder, Gala seems to be oblivious to both the nature of her story and the overall conflict. As such most just lump her in with the Royals, as most other swan maidens are. Or Rebels, since she's so noncomformist. We're really not sure. Character Personality From a distance, Gala seems like a calm and diligent art student type. Sketchbook in one hand and camera in the other, she seems permanently involved in her own world, observing and sketching her surroundings. Her mature mannerisms and artistic skill often impress others, but as a consequence, others don't really talk to her much, assuming she must not want to be disturbed in her intelligent endeavours. She tends to fall into the background as people respectfully maintain a distance to this quiet artist. Actually talking to her gives you a similar story. She has a very matter of fact and level manner of speaking, that easily draws you in. Her frequent use of mathematical terminology and scholarly phrasing means that she sounds very very knowelgable. However if you actually listen to what she's saying, you will soon realise that what Gala is saying is utterly bizarre. For one, Gala is always searching for the spirit of inspiration, the muse. The muse, by the way, is the ghost of Odette. Yeah, it's no wonder Duchess doesn't like her very much. Although Gala may not specifically seek out social interaction, when she's drawn into social situations she is extraordinarily magnetic. People just seem to find her endearing and fascinatingly odd. Gala doesn't seem to mind or respond to those notions. Whether it's because she's ignorant to it or just doesn't care about other's opinions is up for debate. Single minded Interests Never mind the royal/rebel debate, Gala seems to be in the throes of a hard science/arts debate. Art Art history painting-acrylics and oil likes painting fish Mathematics Horseriding Appearance Idk if you'd call her pretty or not but i like her Story So this is a story all about how, rothbart cursed me and my life got turned upside down Tba How does Gala come into it? Idk i have no backstory yet Where did u come from where did u go Where did u come from Gala Relationships Family Gala was raised by her grandparents Friends Mikhail Pallas Rudhall Bowes Deneb Stith Gallery Gala.png|Beautiful art by Sola!! Trivia * Gala's birthday is the 11th of May- Dalí's birthday * Gala is the name of his wife and muse * She's based off of his work, Leda Atomica and the philosophies behind it. * Her surname Bewick is based off the engraver and natural history author, Thomas Bewick who the Bewick swan is named for. * The four swan maidens are based off the central theme of 'inspiration' * Gala being based off how art can and should inspire other subjects and in return be inspired by those subjects. * With the cautionary theme of 'art and inspiration cannot survive if outside inspirations are ignored. Nothing can exist in a void otherwise it will stagnate.' * As well as 'while commercialism isn't the point of art, outright refusal of financial aid helps no one, as a struggling artist cannot make art.' Category:Females Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:Transgender Category:Neutrals Category:Hidden's wips Category:Characters